pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vitamina C
Internet Tomate, laranja, acerola, limão e goiaba são ricos em vitamina C. Fonte: http://www.faac.unesp.br/pesquisa/nos/bom_apetite/nutricao/tip_ali.htm A acerola tem 40 vezes mais vitamina C do que a laranja. Para um suco de laranja, você necessitaria de um copo de 200ml. E de acerola somente uma pequena quantidade. Nós precisamos de 60 miligramas de vitamina C por dia, sendo que as pessoas que têm estresse, estão submetidas a um estresse muito elevado ou que fumam, essa quantidade pode aumentar", comenta a professora. Na classificação da vitamina C, depois da acerola vem o caju, a manga, a goiaba. A laranja está em quinto lugar, conforme os números abaixo: Concentração de vitamina C *Acerola - 1.500 mg *Caju - 200 mg *Manga - 84 mg *Goiaba - 67 mg *Laranja - 40 mg Que a acerola tem mais vitamina C que a laranja, isso já se sabia. Mas a manga e a goiaba na frente da laranja foi uma surpresa. E um suco de caju, com 200 miligramas de vitamina C num único copo. Fonte: http://www.todafruta.com.br/portal/icNoticiaAberta.asp?idNoticia=5571 MITOS E VERDADES SOBRE A VITAMINA C A vitamina C é um nutriente que, em conjunto com diversos outros nutrientes, faz parte do sistema imunológico, e já foi verificado que em resfriados existe uma excreção maior dessa vitamina, mostrando que apesar de a suplementação não ser necessária segundo alguns estudos, isso não quer dizer que não seja um nutriente essencial para o sistema de defesa. Além disso, a vitamina C pode atuar de maneira efetiva no combate ao envelhecimento. Nosso corpo entra em contato com muitos agentes estressantes como agrotóxicos, produtos químicos, poluição, estresse emocional, e tudo isso produz radicais livres que atacam diversas estruturas do corpo inclusive células da pele, com isso você acelera o envelhecimento. A vitamina C é um antioxidante que previne a ação dos radicais livres, evitando assim um envelhecimento precoce. Porém, não podemos esquecer que a vitamina C é uma das dezenas de substâncias antioxidantes que conhecemos. A vitamina C ainda tem importante ação no auxílio da absorção do ferro não-heme, que encontramos principalmente nos produtos de origem vegetal, como o feijão, lentilha, vegetais verdes escuros, etc. A vitamina C faz uma ionização de minerais, e essa ionização deixa esses nutrientes numa forma mais facilmente absorvida pelo organismo. Mas, para observar essa ação, a vitamina C deve ser ingerida na mesma refeição em que há alta ingestão de ferro. A vitamina C possui ainda vários benefícios ao organismo: - Atua como co-fator ou co-substrato de diferentes enzimas, isso quer dizer que sem a vitamina C essas enzimas não terão um funcionamento adequado; - Conversão do colesterol em ácidos graxos biliares, ou seja, retira o colesterol que temos no organismo e o transforma em uma enzima que vai auxiliar na digestão alimentar; - Ação antioxidante; - Ajuda a “economizar” a vitamina E. Alguns exemplos de alimentos ricos em vitamina C são as frutas cítricas (laranja, mexerica, limão), mamão papaia, morango, kiwi, melão, tomate, manga, etc. Porém, deve-se tomar cuidado com a forma de consumo destes alimentos, pois a vitamina C é rapidamente perdida na cocção. A estocagem de alimentos frescos por longos períodos também reduz significativamente a concentração desta vitamina. Portanto, o consumo de alimentos frescos in natura da época, é o que mais garante o consumo adequado de vitamina C. Para determinar a necessidade do indivíduo suplementar-se com essa vitamina o ideal é passar por uma consulta com um nutricionista que através de sinais e sintomas, que irá conseguir traçar a melhor estratégia pra cada um, bem como o nutricionista é o profissional capacitado para avaliar se realmente há necessidade de suplementação, ou se é possível suprir as necessidades de vitamina C pela ingestão de alimentos. Independente da intenção do consumo da vitamina C, ela deve ser consumida em dosagens fracionadas, num intervalo de tempo de aproximadamente 3h ao longo do dia. Isso porque essa vitamina é hidrossolúvel, isso quer dizer que ela tem afinidade com água, sendo assim, aos poucos ela é excretada pela urina, então ela não é armazenada no organismo e sua concentração vai diminuindo com o passar das horas, por isso tem que ser consumida várias vezes ao dia. Os suplementos vitamínicos são muito mais necessários do que se imagina, mas só devem ser utilizados com a indicação de um profissional capacitado, de uma forma que seja considerada a sua forma química, a interação do nutriente com outros nutrientes, interação com medicamentos que são utilizados por cada paciente, a qualidade de digestão do indivíduo, horário de consumo, e não da forma que encontramos para comprar. Muitas vezes estamos com o corpo desequilibrado do ponto de vista nutricional, necessitando de uma suplementação de vitaminas e minerais, mas o que se encontra são pessoas sem a suplementação necessária, ou com suplementações mal feitas, com nutrientes pouco disponíveis, sem acompanhamento nutricional e o pior de tudo, podendo piorar o quadro do paciente. Por isso, a individualização é essencial e deve ser acompanhada por profissionais competentes. Fonte: http://www.vponline.com.br/blog/?p=43 VITAMINA C – ÁCIDO ASCÓRBICO – ROSEIRA-BRAVA, BIOFLAVONÓIDES e HESPERIDINA A vitamina C é hidrossolúvel . A maior parte dos animais sintetizam a sua própria Vitamina C, mas o homem , os primatas e os porcos-da-índia têm necessidade de fontes nutricionais externas . Esta desempenha um papel fundamental na formação do colagénio , que é importante para o crescimento e regeneração das células , gengivas , vasos sanguíneos , ossos e dentes . Facilita a absorção do ferro pelo organismo . Quantifica-se em miligramas ( mg ) . Esgota-se rapidamente em situações de stress . A recomendação diária para adultos é de 60 mg . ( São recomendadas doses mais elevadas durante a gestação e a lactação —- 70 a 95 mg .) Os fumadores e as pessoas idosas têm maior necessidade de Vitamina C ( acido ascórbico ) , cada cigarro destrói entre 25 e 100 mg ) . Recomenda-se tambem como forma de prevenir o sids ( em inglês , Sudden Infant Death Sydrome ) ou a sídroma da morte súbita da criança . É boa para ? Cicatrizar as feridas , queimaduras e gengivas que sangram . Aumenta a eficácia dos fármacos utilizados no tratamento das infecções das vias urinárias . Acelera a cicatrização pós-operatória . Contribui para reduzir o nível de colesterol no sangue . É importante na prevenção de grande número de infecções virais e bacterianas ,aumentando globalmente a eficácia do sistema imunitário . Confere protecção contra os agentes cancerígenos . Ajuda a impedir a formação das nitrosaminas ( substâncias cancerígenas ) . Actua como laxante natural . Diminui a incidencia das tromboses venosas . É útil na prevenção e tratamento da constipação vulgar . Prolonga a vida ao permitir a coesão das proteínas celulares . Aumenta a absorção do ferro inorgânico . Neutraliza o efeito de certas substâncias causadoras de alergias . Previne o Escorbuto . Doenças e outros problemas de saúde que podem surgir na falta desta vitamina : Escorbuto Outros sintomas – Perda de apetite , hematomas por pancadas ligeiras ( quando traumatismos ligeiros ou de pequena intensidade provocam nódoas negras na pele , fadiga ( cansaço , fraqueza , pouca motivação , para a actividade física ) , problemas gastrointestinais ( gastrite , úlcera gástrica , vesícula biliar , perturbações digestivas ) ,problemas de cabelo , hemorragias nasais ( epistaxis ) , cicatrização lenta de feridas e fracturas . Quais as melhores fontes naturais de vitamina C ? Como toda a gente deve saber , a principal fonte natural desta vitamina são os citrinos , e depois seguem -se os frutos de bagas , vegetais de folha verde , tomate , couve-flor (beneficios da couve), batata e pimentão . Suplementos disponiveis e as várias formas e formulas : A vitamina C é um dos suplementos mais amplamente utilizado . Está disponivel sob a forma de comprimidos convencionais e de acção retardada , xaropes , pós solúveis , pastilhas mastigáveis , exactamente em todas as formas que uma Vitamina pode ter . A forma que constitui a vitamina C pura deriva da dextrose do milho ( após o processo de transformação a que é submetido , este perde por completo os seus valiosos nutrientes ) . As diferenças entre a vitamina C natural , a orgânica e o ácido ascórbico vulgar residem fundamentalmente na capacidade com que cada pessoa as digere . O melhor suplemento de Vitamina C é o que contém o complexo C completo formado por Bioflavonóides , hesperidina e rutina . ( Por vezes são denominados sais cítricos ). Os comprimidos e cápsular são geralmente administrados em doses máximas de 1000 miligramas ; na forma de pó solúvel a dose é por vezes de 5000 miligramas por colher de chá . As doses diárias usadas com mais frequência estão compreendidas entre 500 mg e 4 g . A forma mais pura de Vitamina C é a proveniente da roseira-brava ( rose hips ) , contendo Bioflavonóides e outras enzimas que contribuem para uma boa absorção . ( A Vitamina C forma-se sob o botão da rosa ). A Vitamina C extraída da azarola provém das suas bagas . Cuidado com a Toxicidade , não exagere : O consumo excessivo pode provocar a formação de pedras de ácido oxálico e acido úrico no rim . ( No entanto , a ingestão de magnésio e Vitamina B6 , além de quantidades suficientes de água por dia , podem contrariar o efeito .) Ocasionalmente , doses muito elevadas ( mais de 10 gramas diários ) podem provocar efeitos secundários desagradáveis , tais como diarreia , poliúria e erupções de pele . Nestes casos , a dose deverá ser reduzida . A Vitamina C não deve ser utilizada por doentes cancerosos a fazer químio ou radioterapia . Fique tambem a saber que : É possivel que grandes quantidade de vit C possam inverter a acção anticoagulante do fármaco Coumadin . Os diabéticos ou doentes cardiacos devem consultar o médico uma vez que a vitamina C pode tornar necessário uma redução das doses dos seus fármacos . Doses excessivas de Vitamina C aumentam a eliminação de Vitamina B12 e Ácido Fólico , pelo que deve tomar pelo menos as doses mínimas diárias destes elementos . Inimigos: Ela perde-se na água , cozedura dos alimentos , calor , luz , oxigénio e fumo do tabaco . Como tomar ? Dado que a vitamina C é eliminada duas a três horas depois de ser absorvida e esta depende da quantidade de comida existente no estômago , é importante manter permanentemente um nível constante e elevado no sangue , pelo que se recomenda os comprimidos de acção retardada , de forma a obter uma boa fixação . Doses elevadas de de vitamina C podem alterar os resultados de análises laboratoriais . Se for fazer análises de sangue ou de urina , avise o seu médico que está a tomar vitamina C a fim de não haver erros de diagnóstico . ( A Vitamina C pode encobrir a presença de sangue nas fezes . ) Os diabéticos devem ter em consideração que os testes de urina para detectar a presença de açucar podem dar resultados incorrectos se o doente estiver a tomar doses elevadas de Vitamina C . ( Existem , contudo , outros tipos de testes que não são afectados pela vitamina C . Ponha a questão ao seu médico ou ao farmacêutico . ) Se estiver a tomar mais de 750 miligramas diários , sugiro que tome um suplemento de magnésio . Este é um elemento eficaz contra a formação de cálculos renais . O monóxido de carbono destrói a vitamina C , pelo que os habitantes das cidades poluídas devem aumentar o consumo de suplementos . As mulheres que tomam a pílula contraceptiva necessitam de quantidades adicionais de Vitamina C . Para maximizar a eficácia desta vitamina , lembre-se de que esta actua melhor em associação com os Bioflavonóides , cálcio e o magnésio . Recomenda-se ainda o aumento do consumo da mesma , ás pessoas que tomam aspirina , uma vez que esta triplica a sua eliminação . Se estiver a tomar Ginseng, faça-o de preferência três horas antes ou depois de ingerir suplementos ou alimentos ricos em vitamina C . Fonte: http://www.fotosantesedepois.com/2010/01/18/vitamina-c/ Quantidade Teores de vitamina C em alguns alimentos/frutas (mg de vitamina C por 100 g de material): *limão verde, 63,2 mg; *limão maduro, 30,2 mg; *laranjapêra fresca, 40,9 mg; *suco concentrado e congelado de laranja, 76,5 mg; *caju amarelo maduro, 219,7 mg; *goiaba branca, 80,1 mg; *goiaba vermelha, 45,6 mg; *flores de brócolis cruas, 82,7 mg; *flores de brócolis cozidas, 24,6 mg; *flores de brócolis desidratadas, 629,0 mg; *fruto maduro de cereja-do-Pará, 1790 mg; *couve manteiga crua, 108 mg; *couve manteiga cozida, 71,4 mg; *manga-rosa verde, 146 mg; *mangarosa madura, 71,4 mg; *salsa (cheiro verde), 183,4 mg. Uma tabela completa dos teores de vitamina C em alimentos pode ser encontrada em Franco (1992). Fonte: http://qnesc.sbq.org.br/online/qnesc02/exper1.pdf Quantidade e absorção (...) Além disso é importante saber que a vitamina c tem um prazo curto de meia vida (30m). Isto significa que se comer uma laranja às 8 da manhã que tem uma modesta quantidade de vit C, 70 mg, quando chegar ao seu trabalho por volta das 8:30 apenas tem 35 mg, às 9 h tem 17 mg. Por volta das 9:30 não tem nenhuma vitamina C na sua corrente sanguínea e está a perder todas as capacidades impressionantes de reparação, protecção e equilíbrio que a vitamina C proporciona. Fonte: http://www.nutrypower.com/loja/now-foods-c-1000-w-rose-hips-250-tabs-p-85.html Doses recomendadas por entidades governamentais de vitamina C: * United Kingdom's Food Standards Agency - 40 miligramas por dia. * Organização Mundial da Saúde - 45 miligramas por dia. * Health Canada - 60 miligramas por dia. * United States' National Academy of Sciences - 60-95 miligramas por dia. Os Estados Unidos definem o limite máximo tolerável para um homem de 25 anos em 2.000 miligramas por dia. Efeitos colaterais do excesso de vitamina C A vitamina C possui pouca toxidade. O excesso de vitamina C pode causar indigestão, particularmente quando ingerida de estômago vazio. Quando tomada em altas doses, a vitamina C causou diarréia em adultos saudáveis. Sinais de intoxicação por excesso de vitamina C podem incluir náusea, vômito, diarréia, dor de cabeça, rubor na face, fadiga e perturbação no sono. Como a vitamina C melhora a absorção de ferro, o envenenamento por esse mineral é possível em pessoas com desordens raras de acúmulo de ferro, como hemocromatose. Fontes e alimentos ricos em vitamina C Os alimentos mais ricos em vitamina C são frutas e vegetais. A vitamina C também está presente em certos cortes de carne, especialmente o fígado. Vitamina C também está disponível em várias formas de suplementos nutricionais. Dentre as fontes vegetais de vitamina C destacam-se: acerola, frutas cítricas, kiwi, brócolis, papaia, melão, uva, espinafre, manga, batata, tomate, couve-flor, repolho, morango, abacaxi, abricó, melancia, abacate, banana, maçã e pêra. Com relação às fontes animais, a vitamina C está mais presente no fígado e menos nos músculos. Fonte: http://www.copacabanarunners.net/vitamina-c.html A vitamina C (também conhecida como ácido ascórbico) é uma das 13 principais vitaminas que fazem parte de um grupo de substâncias químicas complexas necessárias para o funcionamento adequado do organismo. É uma das vitaminas hidrossolúveis, o que significa que seu organismo usa o que necessita e elimina o excesso. QUAL A QUANTIDADE SUFICIENTE? Essa é uma pergunta difícil de responder. O Conselho de Alimentos e Nutrição da Academia Nacional de Ciências (The Food and Nutrition Board of the National Academy of Sciences) está revendo as atuais recomendações de ingestão de vitamina C. No número de 21 de abril de 1999 do JAMA (Journal of the American Medical Association), especialistas dos Institutos Nacionais de Saúde (National Institutes of Health) sugerem o aumento das atuais necessidades diárias recomendadas de vitamina C de 60mg para 100-200mg por dia. Eles enfatizam que, sempre que possível, a vitamina C deve ser obtida de frutas e vegetais, e que as pessoas podem ingerir a quantidade recomendada comendo cinco porções de frutas e vegetais por dia. A vitamina C é encontrada em alimentos como frutas cítricas, tomates, morangos, pimentão-doce e brócolis. A melhor maneira de se obter a quantidade necessária é por meio de uma alimentação saudável e rica em vitamina C. Uma dieta rica em frutas e vegetais também pode ajudar a prevenir alguns tipos de câncer. O QUE FAZ A VITAMINA C? A vitamina C ajuda as células do organismo, incluindo os ossos, os dentes, as gengivas os ligamentos e os vasos sangüíneos, a crescer e permanecer sadias. Também ajuda o organismo a responder à infecção e ao estresse, além de auxiliar a utilização eficiente de ferro. Se o seu organismo não receber quantidades diárias suficientes de vitamina C, você ficará mais propenso a apresentar esquimoses na pele, sangramento nas gengivas, má cicatrização das feridas, perda de dentes, dores nas articulações e infecções. QUAIS AS SUAS NECESSIDADES? As NDRs (necessidades diárias recomendadas) de vitamina C para a maioria das pessoas com idade igual ou superior a 15 anos são 60mg por dia. Entre as pessoas que necessitam de maiores quantidades de vitamina C estão as mulheres grávidas (70mg), as lactantes (90 a 95mg) e os fumantes (pelo menos 100mg). Como a vitamina C não pode ser armazenada no organismo, é importante fazer a sua reposição, ingerindo as quantidades diárias recomendadas. QUANTO MAIS, MELHOR? Algumas pessoas tomam grandes quantidades de suplementos vitamínicos porque acreditam que podem evitar algumas doenças, como resfriados. Entretanto, essas suposições não foram comprovadas. Ingerir quantidades excessivas de vitamina C (mais do que 100mg por dia, aproximadamente) pode causar náuseas, cólicas estomacais, diarréia e, possivelmente, cálculos renais. Discuta o uso de suplementos vitamínicos com seu médico. QUAIS OS ALIMENTOS QUE CONTÊM VITAMINA C? Morangos (uma xícara, cortados) 95 mg Mamão (uma xícara, cubos) 85 Kiwi (um, médio) 75 Laranja (uma, média) 70 Suco de laranja (1/2 xícara) 50 Cantalupo (1/4, médio) 60 Manga (uma xícara, cortada) 45 Grapefruit (1/2 de um médio) 40 Suco de Grapefruit (1/2 xícara) 35 Pimentão vermelho ou verde (1/2 xícara) Cru Cozido 65 50 Brócolis (1/2 xícara, cozido) 60 Couve (uma xícara, cozida) 55 Couve-de-bruxelas (1/2 xícara, cozida) 50 Ervilhas (1/2 xícara, cozidas) Frescas Congeladas 40 20 Batata (uma média, assada) 25 Fonte: http://www.santalucia.com.br/clinica-geral/vitaminac/default.htm. Como Melhorar a Absorção da Vitamina C Publicado por adminem 15/06/2007em Vitaminas. 8 Comentários A vitamina C é uma vitamina antioxidante solúvel na água. Além de melhorar bastante o sistema imunológico, é essencial para ossos, pele e dentes saudáveis, além de ser um cofator na produção do colágeno. Também é necessária para a cicatrização e para regular o colesterol no sangue. Divida as Doses Doses mais frequentes irão fornecer uma quantidade contínua de vitamina C para seu corpo. Doses muito altas podem causar diarréia e irritar o sistema digestivo; dividir as doses ajuda a evitar esses problemas. Bioflavonóides e Complexos Tome vitamina C em conjunto com um complexo bioflavonóide. Isso vai auxiliar na absorção da vitamina C. També, ajuda tomar junto com as vitaminas E e A. Elas funcionam sinergeticamente: são mais efetivas quando tomadas juntas do que quando tomadas separadamente. Cigarro e Medicamentos Pare de fumar ou diminua. O fumo diminui a quantidade de vitamina C em seu corpo. Também consulte o seu médico com relação aos remédios que você toma; muitos reduzem os níveis de vitamina C no seu corpo. Se você toma anticoncepcionais, esteróides, analgésicos ou anti-depressivos, você pode ter que tomar mais vitamina C. O álcool tabém reduz a quantidade de vitamina C. Dicas •As melhores fontes de vitamina C são frutas cítricas, vegetais verdes e tomates. •Determinar o quanto de vitamina C é o ideal para o seu corpo pode ser difícil, já que a literatura sobre o assunto varia tremendamente. A dose recomendada para adultos saudáveis é de 500 a 1000mg por dia, e pela vitamina C ser solúvel na água, ela não é tóxica em altas doses. •Prefira tabletes de 50 ou100mg diversas vezes ao dia. Tabletes de 1000mg são desperdício de dinheiro. •Proteja os seus dentes da erosão do enamel e tome sempre vitamina C com água. Fonte: http://www.suplementosonline.info/como-melhorar-a-absorcao-da-vitamina-c/ 16 VITAMINA C Sinonímia: Ascorbato, Ácido ascórbico 16.1 Função Antiescorbútica, previne o escorbuto, facilita a circulação sangüínea, favorece a boa dentição, forma tecido osteóide, auxilia na defesa contra infecções, aumenta a resistência a infecções, protege o sistema vascular, principalmente os capilares, colabora com o ferro na formação da hemoglobina, ajuda na absorção do ferro, auxilia a função glandular, sobretudo na supra-renal, contribui para o desenvolvimento dos ossos, tem papel significativo no tecido conjuntivo, favorece a cicatrização das feridas, queimaduras e gengivas que sangram, proteção e manutenção do colágeno (integridade celular). Antioxidante e anticâncer, fortalece o sistema imunológico. 16.2 CLASSIFICAÇÃO Hidrossolúvel e termolábil. 16.3 METABOLISMO O ácido ascórbico administrado oralmente em altas doses é absorvido na parte superior do intestino delgado, passando para a corrente circulatória e distribuindo-se pelos tecidos em quantidades variáveis, em certas condições, como na diarréia, sua absorção pode ser limitada assim como na esteatorréia, úlcera péptica ou na resserção gátrica. No sangue, o ácido ascórbico acha-se em maior proporção nos leucócitos, e em muitos casos a sua concentração média pode atingir cerca de 50% de seu valor normal. No que respeita a sua absorção, o ácido ascórbico é absorvido em quantidades apreciáveis somente no intestino delgado e que o nível de absorção na parte distal é de apenas a metade da secção proximal. Aventa-se que a possível causa dessa diferença resida em uma menor densidade dos elementos de absorção na secção distal assim com uma redução do lúmen intestinal, o que proporcionaria uma redução da área da superfície de absorção devida a uma redução do líquido contido na porção distal do intestino delgado. As mais altas concentrações encontram-se no córtex supra renal e na hipófise e em menor teor nos músculos e tecido adiposo. Os principais metabólitos de ácido ascórbico excretados na urina, além do ácido ascórbico inalterado, são o ácido diidroascórbico, o ácido oxálico é o ácido 2,3-dicetogulônico, sendo que seus teores na urina acham-se relacionados com as espécies animais e também com o teor de ácido ascórbico administrado. 16.4 DEFICIÊNCIA Escorbuto, problemas nas gengivas e na pele, muitos dos sintomas da deficiência podem ser explicados por uma deficiência da hidroxilação do colágeno, resultando em tecido conjuntivo defeituoso, fragilidade capilar, hemorragia. 16.5 EXCESSO Nenhuma toxicidade aguda foi observada entretanto, sabe-se que a forma oxidada do ácido ascórbico, o ácido desidroascórbico, é tóxico. Assim doses elevadas de vitamina C poderiam favorecer o acúmulo de ácido desidroascóbico, especialmente em indivíduos que podem Ter uma deficiência no sistema enzimático que reoxida o ácido desidroascórbico. Formação de cálculos de urato, cistina e oxalato (+9g/dia). Obs.: fumantes, pessoas sob stress, consumidores de álcool e idosos precisam de doses maiores. 16.6 FONTES Couve-flor, fruta-do-conde, limão, laranja, mamão, pimentão, salsa, tangerina, manga, couve, manteiga, caju, tomate, batata, hortaliças de folhas verdes, abacaxi, goiaba, cenoura, nabo, acerola. Fonte: http://vitaminas.netsaber.com.br/index.php?c=60 Vitamina C e exercícios físicos (...) O batido ideal possui mais nutrientes do que os acima referidos. Creatina, BCAA's, aminoácidos, entre outros, são suplementos recomendáveis para uma fase mais avançada; mas, por enquanto, recomendo apenas o essencial: proteína, hidratos de carbono e vitamina C. (...) Recomendo um comprimido logo após a ingestão do batido. Fonte: http://heavyhealth.blogspot.com/2010/04/refeicao-pos-treino.html Pós Treino: Apenas a suplementação, o básico já falado: Whey Protein, dextrose, creatina, vitamina C. Espere no mínimo 40 min. para uma refeição sólida. Fonte: http://www.planetbuscas.net/blog/o-que-comer-antes-e-depois-do-treino/ voltar para Tabela de nutrientes SITES http://www.todafruta.com.br/portal/icNoticiaAberta.asp?idNoticia=5571 http://cyberdiet.terra.com.br/vitamina-c-quanto-maior-o-consumo-melhor-2-1-1-43.html http://qnesc.sbq.org.br/online/qnesc02/exper1.pdf (experiência para conferir vitamina C nos alimentos) http://www.nutrociencia.com.br/upload_files/arquivos/Vitaminas_19_10.pdf (estudo sobre vitamina C)